Una historia de supuestamente miedo con 123PomRodriguezAccion
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: Esta historia esta demasiado hardcore para ser coherente, si no tolera la incoherencia, este fanfic de los pingüinos de Madagascar sobre una aventura para este halloween, parodiando muchas cosas... pues aléjate lo mas que puedas de esta cosa inenarrable, XD.
1. Chapter 1

_**ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: HACE MUCHO ESCRIBÍ ESTA HISTORIA, (COMO CASI TODAS LAS QUE TENGO AQUÍ)**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEMASIADO DISPARATADA PARA LA MAYORÍA, SE RECOMIENDA DISCREPANCIA. DIGO DISCRECIÓN**_

 **RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, ESTA HISTORIA LOS... SOLO DÉJENLOS, POR FAVOR...**

* * *

 **En el castillo de skipper**

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ _En una tierra lejana, bueno no tan lejana, en un castillo abandonado, uno no tan abandonado, jajajajaja, yo y mis cosas locas, bueno no importa, vivía un conde, que no solo era un pingüino, era un pingüino vampiro, este tal pingüino vampiro se llamaba skipper_

 **Skipper:** OYE, porque a mí me toca ser el malo

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ porque esta es mi historia, y si me vuelves a cuestionar, te mato ahora mismo ¬¬.

 **Skipper:** bueno, no te enojes, está bien solo era mi curiosidad

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ _la curiosidad mato al gato_

 **Skipper:** es cierto, en fin, por otro lado, SI…., soy el personaje principal

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ _skipper, que seas el villano principal, no te da derecho a ser el personaje principal, te da derecho a ser el antagonista_

 **Skipper:** desde cuando el antagonista no es un personaje principal

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ _desde que yo lo dije…_

 **Skipper:** esto no es justo, primero me vuelves el antagonista, y ahora que ni siquiera soy un personaje principal, te pasas

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ que parte de, es mi historia, es la que no se entiende, además, tu vas a hacer lo que yo digo

 **Skipper:** ya, no te enfades pues, así se queda

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ _bien, como estaba diciendo, como skipper era un vampiro, necesitaba la sangre de sus víctimas para poder vivir, y este conde tenía tres esclavos que le ayudaban a conseguir sus victimas_

 **Becky, stacy y Marlene:** OYE

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ _está bien, tres ayudantes que le ayudaban a conseguir sus víctimas, además de que tenían un mayordomo llamado nigel_

 **Nigel:** un momento, ¿por qué yo soy el mayordomo?

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ _porque yo lo digo_

 **Nigel:** está bien, nomas lo acepto por que luego no me pones en la historia, solo tengo una última duda, ¿Por qué escribes esta cosa de esta forma?, luego te quejas porque te andan criticando

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ no me asusta la crítica, que vengan… , yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana con esta cosa, que pase lo que tenga que pasar

 **Nigel:** como sea, ni modo, me toca ser el mayordomo

 **En el pueblo de julien**

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ _bien, siguiendo con la historia, en el pueblo cercano al castillo de skipper, Vivian tan solo tres lémures, el alcalde julien_

 **Julien:** SI…, no solo gano en la monarquía, sino que también en la democracia

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ _también vivía el campesino súper trabajador, que no se tenga de súper con ese peso_

 **Maurice:** que no el campesino súper trabajador era mort

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ _ha habido despido_

 **Maurice** **:** ok, pero ahorita no era la época de los señores feudales, el feudalismo

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ es mi historia, y se hace lo que mis raras ganas dicen

 **Maurice:** ok, ya no voy a discutir contigo

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ : _así me gusta Maurice,_ y también había un policía llamado mort

 **Mort** : si, tengo esta pistolita de juguete

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _: mort, es pistolita no es de juguete_

 **Mort** : O…, no importa, de todos modos le voy a decir julien que si no me da pies, le voy a apuntar con esta pistolita de juguete

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ _está bien mort, (voz baja) que bueno que no tiene balas, Un día como cualquier otro, temprano en el pueblo el alcalde julien mando a una reunión a todo el pueblo_

 **Julien:** muy bien querido pueblo como ya sabrán hoy es el día en que el conde skipper hace un banquete

 **Mort:** SI, un banquete

 **Julien** : no se alegren, ya que nosotros seremos la comida

 **Mort:** UHI…..,

 **Julien:** y no permitiremos eso

 **Maurice:** pero como

 **Julien:** ya que necesitan 3 para hacer su banquete, sacrificaremos a mort

 **Mort:** QUE….

 **Maurice:** pero mort es solo 1, y ocupan 3

 **Julien:** si, entonces usaremos el plan b

 **Maurice:** y cuál es ese plan

 **Julien:** mover el bote hasta las 12 de la noche, ya que a esa hora vendrán las tejones y la nutria, que curiosamente también son mitad murciélago

 **Maurice:** _(sarcásticamente)_ si, que curioso

 **Mort:** mmm… pero por qué no contratamos un caza recompensas

 **Julien:** pero que tonterías dices mort, para que nos servirá una casa de despensas

 **Maurice:** mort dijo, alguien que nos pueda ayudar

 **Julien:** Maurice, estamos en medio de la nada, no enserio estamos en medio del condado de la nada

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _así es, julien estaba en lo correcto, ya que a lo lejos, en la entrada del pueblo se veía el siguiente cartel que decía lo siguiente_

 **Letrero:** BIENVENIDO A LA NADA, Y USTED ESTA EN MEDIO DEL CONDADO

 **Julien:** además ni que viniera un mapache a ayudarnos

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _curiosamente en ese momento llega archi_

 **Archi:** soy un caza recompensas

 **Julien:** genial, lo sabe, donde hay una casa de competencias

 **Archi:** no sé donde hay uno de esos, pero yo mandare al conde skipper al otro mundo, claro si tienen con qué pagar

 **Maurice:** no tenemos nada de nada, julien le dio al conde skipper todo el dinero del pueblo para que fuera el último y que no le tocaran los pies

 **Julien** : si y valió la pena

 **Archi:** pues yo no trabajo gratis, hasta la vista _(se va)_

 **Julien:** y ahora

 **Mort:** que hacemos

 **Maurice:** no me miren a mí, solo soy un campesino

 **Al otro lado de Europa**

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _un continente de distancia se encontraba el mejor caza monstruos de toda Europa_

 **Kowalski:** felicidades cabo, sigue sujetando la cabeza de la hidra madre, o muy pronto serás un caza monstruos en entrenamiento sin un maestro súper experto

 **Cabo:** _(sujetando la cabeza de la hidra madre)_ A…., ok, A…,

 **Kowalski:** bien lo único que debo de hacer es clavarle esta estaca de plata en su corazón, un momento este es el equipo de vampiros, CABO TENGO UN LIJERO PROBLEMA, SIGUE ENTRETENIENDO A LA HIDRA

 **Cabo** : _(sujetando la cabeza de la hidra madre)_ NO SE SI PUEDA A….,

 **Kowalski** : hay no, y ahora que hago

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ : _y por qué no le lanzas la estaca de plata a la hidra_

 **Kowalski:** es una serpiente monstruos mutantes de 9 cabezas, no un vampiro

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _yo soy el dueño de este loco cuento y si yo digo que funcionara es por que funcionara_

 **Kowalski:** ok _(le lanza la estaca de plata a la hidra, y creo que saben que paso luego)_

 **Mama cuak:** gracias kowalski por quitarnos esa molesta hidra de muestro estanque

 **Kowalski:** no fue nada mama cuak, muy bien cabo, vámonos

 **Cabo:** iremos a Inglaterra

 **Kowalski** : así es cabo, y luego nos iremos de esta pequeña isla

 **Cabo:** si pequeña

 **En la base de buck rocgot**

 **Buck rocgot** : finalmente llegaron

 **Kowalski:** así es buck rocgot

 **Buck rocgot** : bien, el lago Ness, ya no tienes esa molesta hidra, que no tengo ni ideas de cómo llego hay

 **Kowalski:** así es jefe, somos tan buenos que para finales de la edad media ya no va haber monstruos sueltos por hay

 **Cabo:** y yo ayude

 **Buck rocgot:** cabo, todos saben que el maestro de uno se queda con todo el crédito, así funciona esto hijo

 **Cabo:** aaaaa…, eso no es justo buck rocgot

 **Buck rocgot:** ni la vida cabo, así que acostúmbrate, ahora a donde se van a ir Kowalski

 **Kowalski:** nos vamos para en medio de la nada

 **Buck rocgot** : así?

 **Kowalski:** no, es que así se llama el pueblo, está en el condado de la nada y está en medio de ese condado

 **Cabo** : bien, y buck rocgot ahora que vas a hacer

 **Buck rocgot** : voy a atrapar al monstruo más terrible de la tierra, la ardilla mutante roja

 **Kowalski y cabo** : jajajajajaja, pero buck rocgot ese monstruo no existe

 **Buck rocgot** : claro que existe, pero eso quiere que pensemos, y yo la atrapare y por cierto tomen este pedazo de papel que, parece que es un pedazo de otro pedazo de papel más grande

 **Kowalski** : ok?

 **De vuelta al condado de la nada**

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _Kowalski y cabo se van de Inglaterra para ir al pueblo de en medio de la nada_ _y por el camino atropellan a la nutria llamada Marlene_

 **Cabo:** Kowalski, atropellaste a Marlene

 **Kowalski** : qué raro, Héctor…

 **Néstor:** me llamo Néstor…

 **Kowalski:** como sea, atropellaste a una nutria, un momento…, cabo, como supiste que la nutria se llama Marlene

 **Cabo** : pues, fue mi intuición de principiante

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _lo acabo de decir ¬¬_

 **Néstor:** perdón es que estoy ciego

 **Kowalski** : así, pero eso no es escusa para atropellar nutria por el camino

 **Néstor:** Kowalski quieres terminar en medio de la nada, si o no

 **Kowalski:** pues claro que si

 **Néstor:** pues deja de insultarme

 **Kowalski:** ok, caballo tonto

 **Néstor** : te escuche

 **Kowalski:** que no

 **Néstor:** que si

 **Kowalski:** que no

 **Héctor:** que si

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ : ya me hartaron, Héctor te escucho a ti Kowalski, y se acabo el asunto

 **Néstor** : si Kowalski, la vocecita misteriosa tiene razón

 **Kowalski:** bien, lo bueno que yo soy el personaje principal

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _En eso cabo levanta a Marlene_

 **Cabo:** hola soy cabo, no te lastimaste verdad

 **Marlene** : no, estoy bien

 **Cabo:** que bueno, te ayudamos

 **Marlene:** no será mucha molestia

 **Cabo:** no, claro que no verdad, Kowalski

 **Kowalski:** _(peleando con Héctor)_ ¿QUE…?

 **Cabo** : eso significa si

 **Marlene:** ¿ok?, supongo

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _entonces cabo sube a Marlene al carruaje_

 **Cabo:** Kowalski ya deja de pelearte con Héctor y ya siéntate con nosotros

 **Kowalski** : bien, solo porque me canse de pelear con Héctor, tu y yo no hemos terminado

 **Héctor** : lo mismo te digo pingüino

 **Cabo:** y por dónde vives

 **Marlene** : por el castillo del conde skipper

 **Cabo** : o, entonces iremos a ese castillo, verdad Néstor

 **Héctor:** claro, oye autor de esta historia, como que me llamo Néstor ¿verdad?, entonces… ¿Qué hace el nombre de Héctor allí?

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion:**_ ahora te llamas Héctor y te callas…

 **Néstor:** me llamo Néstor, y tu eres el que se va a callar

 **Kowalski:** no entiendo cómo le agrada cabo ese caballo

 **Cabo** : que, no tengo ni idea

 **Marlene:** por cierto me llamo Marlene

 **Cabo:** que lindo nombre

 **Marlene** : gracias

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _pero si yo lo dije, en ocasiones me pregunto para qué estoy yo aquí_

 **En unos arbustos**

 **stacy:** perfecto el plan de skipper funciono

 **becky:** stacy, guarda silencio

 **stacy:** por…

 **becky:** luego nos sale la ardilla mutante roja

 **stacy** : jajajaja la ardilla mutante roja solo es un mito

 **becky:** claro eso díselo a manfredi y Johnson

 **stacy:** si, eran buenos vampiros _(empieza a llorar)_

 **becky** : ya deja de llorar ahora tenemos a skipper

 **stacy:** así, es cierto

 **A las afueras del castillo de skipper**

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _Más tarde_

 **Kowalski:** Héctor, porque te detienes

 **Néstor:** porque no hay puente para llegar al castillo del conde skipper, y ese tipo me da mala impresión

 **Kowalski:** Héctor, que todos los condes sean escalofriantes, no significan que sean vampiros

 **Néstor:** _(sarcástico)_ claro

 **Kowalski** : y además como sabes que no hay puente si estas ciego

 **Néstor** : porque tengo eco localización

 **Kowalski:** Héctor, eso solo lo tienes los murciélagos

 **Néstor** : pues yo me las ingenio para romper ese mito de los murciélagos

 **Kowalski** : _(voz baja)_ no entiendo a este caballo

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _pues yo si_

Kowalski: _(sarcástico)_ claro

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _KOWALSKI, no uses tu sarcasmo conmigo_

Kowalski: _(sarcástico)_ cual sarcasmo

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _te pongo como personaje principal y te pones así conmigo_

 **Kowalski:** cuál es la parte que no entiendes

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ **:** bien, a la próxima te pongo como personaje cuaternario

 **Kowalski:** que, eso existe

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _: no tengo ni idea_

 **Kowalski:** bien

 **Cabo** : y entonces

 **Kowalski:** creo que tendremos que llegar al pueblito de julien

 **Marlene:** _(nerviosa)_ que, hay no, ya me tengo que ir

 **Cabo:** pero si estamos en medio de la nada

 **Marlene:** _(nerviosa)_ es que tengo mucho que hacer

 **Cabo:** por favor, quédate

 **Marlene:** ok, _(mente)_ skipper puede esperar

 **En el castillo de conde skipper**

 **Skipper:** YO NO PUEDO ESPERAR, quien fue la que destruyo el puente

 **Becky y stacy:** yo no, fue ella

 **Skipper:** bien, las dos irán al calabozo

 **Becky y stacy** : que, por que al calabozo, al calabozo no

 **Skipper:** nigel

 **Nigel** : si skipper, que quieres que haga

 **Skipper** : llévate a estos tejones al calabozo

 **Nigel** : ok _(toma a becky y stacy y se las lleva arrastrando hasta al calabozo)_

 **Becky y stacy:** _(llorando_ ) no al calabozo no, es horrible…

 **Skipper:** bien, y ahora como conseguiré invitados para esta noche

 **En el pueblo de julien**

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _En eso kowalski, cabo y Marlene llegan al pueblo de julien_

 **Cabo:** mmm…., este lugar esta desierto

 **Marlene:** bueno, parece que no hay nadie, vámonos para otro lado

 **Kowalski:** esperen, creo que escuche algo

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _de repente aparecen los únicos tres habitantes del pueblo_

 **Mort:** miren, visitantes

 **Maurice:** solo espero que no traigan problemas

 **Julien:** genial, hace tiempo que no teníamos visitantes

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _entonces Julien, Maurice y mort ven a Marlene entre los extranjeros Kowalski y cabo_

 **Julien:** VAMPIRO, VAMPIRO, VAMPIRO

 **Kowalski:** cual vampiro

 **Maurice y mort:** LA NUTRIA ES LA VAMPIRA, ES UNA VAMPIRA NUTRIA

 **Cabo:** QUE, Marlene cómo pudiste

 **Marlene:** lo siento cabo, pero soy un vampiro

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _de repente Marlene se trasforma en un vampiro e intenta morder a cabo, pero Kowalski le logra disparar una pala de plata, que termina matando a Marlene_

 **Cabo:** Marlene, porque…

 **Kowalski:** un vampiro menos, AAAA…, ¿cuántos faltan?

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _AAAAA…, tres_

 **Kowalski:** uno fuera y faltan tres

 **Julien** : un momento, ustedes son cazadores de monstruos

 **Cabo:** pues sí, si somos cazadores de monstruos

 **Julien:** perfecto, porque necesitamos su ayuda para deshacernos de un molesto vampiro

 **En el calabozo de skipper**

 _ **123PomRodríguezAccion**_ _ **:**_ _becky y stacy estaban colgando de cabeza_

 **Stacy:** oye becky, crees que nuestro plan para deshacernos de la molesta Marlene, allá funcionando

 **Becky:** probablemente…., si

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **NOTA -1000: ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASARA AHORA?, ¿PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA TAN ALOCADA?, ¿PORQUE HOY NO DEJE PREGUNTAS?, TODO ESO Y MAS EN CUALQUIER HISTORIA MENOS ESTA, A MENOS DE QUE TENGAN COHERENCIA, BUENO, ENTONCES NOS VEREMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, ESPERO QUE HAYA MAS COHERENCIA PARA ENTONCES, DX LUEGO HASTA.**_

 _ **FINAL NOTA: PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN PARA EL 31 DE OCTUBRE DE 2090, PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN PARA EL 31 DE OCTUBRE DE 1945, PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN PARA EL 31 DE OCTUBRE DE 2015**_

 ** _NOTA INICIAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIO Y PONERLO EN SUS FAVORITOS, XD._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: ESTA HISTORIA CADA VEZ SE VUELVE MAS INCOHERENTE, XD.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEMASIADO DISPARATADA PARA LA MAYORÍA, SE RECOMIENDA DISCREPANCIA. DIGO DISCRECIÓN**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, ESTA HISTORIA LOS... SOLO DÉJENLOS, POR FAVOR...**_

* * *

 **123PomRodriguezAccion:** Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo la continuación de esta cosa que no se que sea, como me da flojera decir mi nombre, solo escribiré como yo, no tu, sino yo, en fin, continuemos pues.

 _Era una noche oscura, sin luna y su luz que daba paso a una oscuridad casi total, de un negro espeluznante que helaba la sangre de solo ver la nada, cada paso que dabas era probar tu suerte porque no sabias ni en donde pisabas, así de horrible estaba la cosa y mas porque esta parte de la historia se desarrollara en un gran bosque._

 **123PomrodriguezAccion:** Basta de la ambientación y pasemos a lo que importa, que es la acción salvaje sin sentido aparente…

 _Repentinamente apareció por el camino del bosque un caballo que galopaba a toda velocidad sujetando el carruaje que llevaba en su interior al joven cazador de monstruos que era Cabo y su experto maestro que era Kowalski._

 **julien:** así que, ¿siempre si nos ayudaran en deshacernos del vampiro?

 **Kowalski:** por supuesto y lo haremos gratis…

 **Julien:** genial,solo dinos donde está el vampiro

 **Kowalski:** está cruzando el bosque, hacia el castillo del conde Skipper

 **Julien:** interesante, ese nombre me suena

 **Kowalski:** si, su castillo tiene un puente enorme, creo que sabrán identificarlo perfectamente, además de que su castillo es gigantesco

 **Julien:** si, ya lo creo, en fin, entonces nos vamos a deshacernos del vampiro

 _Entonces julien se va en busca del castillo del conde Skipper_

 **15RodriguezAccion:** creo que aquí hay algo mal, pero no sé que es…

 _La conversación entre Kowalski y julien se estaba reproducción en el carruaje de los pingüinos cazadores de monstruos como si de un proyector se tratase, aunque creo que en ese tiempo no había proyectores, ¿verdad?._

 **Kowalski** : y entonces cabo, eso fue lo que paso hace una horas en la oficina del gobernador julien, espero que no me vuelvas a preguntar sobre lo que paso en esa conversación porque no lo quiero volver a proyectar

 **Cabo:** pero yo solo te pregunte por la hora

 **Kowalski:** pero si yo no tengo reloj, ¿Cómo quieres que te diga la hora si no tengo un maldito reloj?, no tiene sentido

 _Entonces yo le arrojo un lejos a la cabeza de Kowalski pasa que se calme._

 **123PomRodrIguezAccion:** ya cállese ¬¬

 **Kowalski:** como sea _(ve el reloj)_ son las 11 de la noche

 **Cabo:** no sé que me causa más incomodidad, el que te haya golpeado un reloj salido de la nada, o la misteriosa proyección inexplicable

 **Kowalski:** a mí lo que me da más incomodidad es que haya muchos acantilado por este bosque, total y hasta nos caemos hasta nuestra tumba

 **Cabo:** pues ya que tenemos la proyección inexplicable, pues que pase una buena película de terror, para pasar el rato

 **Kowalski:** ¿o porque no mejor vemos nuestro futuro?

 **Cabo:** está bien Kowalski

 _Entonces cabo saca un DVD de Una historia supuestamente de miedo con 123PomRodriguezAccion, después saco el proyector de la nada e intreodujo el DVD en el proyector, luego comenzó a proyectarse lo que paso en la primera parte de esta incoherente historia._

 **15RodriguezAccion:** un momento Kowalski, ¿Cómo es posible que ya exista una proyección de mi historia si todavía ni siquiera la he terminado?

 **Kowalski:** pues ya ves, que Hollywood ya hasta saca películas de libros que

Ni siquiera se han publicado

 **123PomRodriguezAccion:** impresionante, si así esta Hollywood ahora, ya no me imagino cómo estará en las próximas décadas

 _De repente la proyección llega a la parte en que Cabo coloco el DVD en el proyector, ósea en el ahora…_

 **Cabo:** ¿pero qué significa esto?

 _Entonces en la proyección comenzó a verse a Kowalski y Cabo sentados en el carruaje, enseguida todo lo que estuvieron haciendo estos dos pingüinos empezó a reflejarse en la ya dicha proyección, en eso cabo comenzó a la cámara y su reflejo en la proyección también se vio que hacía lo mismo._

 **Cabo:** no pues ya estoy confundido

 **Kowalski:** mira cabo, la proyección llego al momento del ahora, lo que estemos haciendo ahora pasara en la proyección exactamente igual

 **Cabo:** esto da miedo, se supone que es una película, ¿Cómo es posible que en dicha cinta ocurra todo lo que estemos haciendo ahora?

 **Kowalski:** pues no sé, pero sería buen tema para una historia de terror coherente

 **Cabo:** si, eso estaría muy interesante

 _Entonces yo comienzo a apuntar la idea de Kowalski en una libreta_

 **123RodriguezAccion:** listo, tenemos idea nueva para un posible fanfic nuevo

 **Kowalski:** como que la historia ya se volvió un poco aburrida no crees

 **Cabo:** si, no estamos avanzando con la historia

 **123PomRodriguezAccion:** ¿pues quieren que haga?, no se me ha ocurrido nada, no, esperen, ya se me ocurrió algo genial _(me rio malvadamente)_

 _A lo lejos en el resplandor que dejaba el carruaje de los dos pingüinos, comenzó a moverse un enorme cuerpo alargado lleno de escamas_

 **123PomRodriguezAccion:** genial, esto se va a poner muy bueno, espero que se hayan traído sus palomitas y refresco

 _Repentinamente el carruaje se para abruptamente, comenzando a preocupar a los dos pingüinos que se encontraban dentro de ella_

 **Kowalski:** ¿Qué fue eso?

 _El pingüino sale de su vehículo pasa ver qué era lo que había pasado, De repente una gruesa cola de serpiente se enrolla alrededor del estomago del pingüino, el grito de este pingüino provoco una inquietud en su compañero que también fue a ver que pasaba allí afuera._

 **Cabo:** ¿Kowalski, que fue lo que paso?, no veo nada, está muy oscuro

 _En eso le arrojo a cabo unas gafas con visión nocturna_

 **Cabo:** ahora puedo ver…

 _Cabo se pone las gafas con visión nocturna y comienza a ver todo el bosque, enseguida logra detectar a Kowalski que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros en el bosque, pero en cuestión de segundos lo que parecía ser una serpiente se enrolla alrededor del pingüino y comienza a meterse mas profundo en el bosque._

 **Cabo:** hay no Kowalski, tengo que ir a salvarlo

 **Néstor:** yo me quedo aquí, ve tú.

* * *

 _ **NOTA INFINITO: PRIMERA PARTE DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**_

 ** _NOTA -1: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, DARLE LIKE_** _**Y SUSCRIBIRSE**_ ** _XD._**

 ** _NOTA NO SE QUE SIGUE: COMO LO PROMETÍ, AQUÍ HASTA ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN EN 31 DE OCTUBRE DE 2015_**

 ** _NOTA 8: QUIZÁS DENTRO DE UNOS POCAS HORAS O DÍAS, XD._**

 ** _NOTA INICIAL + FINAL: PRÓXIMA CAPITULO PARA EL 31 DE OCTUBRE DE 2016 SINO ES QUE ANTES, NO ESPEREN, SI SERA ANTES, XD._**


	3. Chapter 3

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen.

Observación: Este es el ultimo capitulo de esta loca historia para Halloween.

* * *

Cabo salió corriendo hasta donde supuestamente se encuentra Kowalski, allí la susodicha serpiente se trataba de savio que libera al pingüino científico en cuanto le llego Cabo.

—¡Savio! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Cabo.

—Convencí a 123PomRodriguezAccion de que por fin me pusiera en alguna historia— Explicó la serpiente de color amarillo.

—Así es… lo que pasa es que le debía un favor y pues por eso— Comente con disgusto.

—Bueno pero lo importante es, ¿Por qué me raptaste savio? — Se quejó Kowalski.

—Porque era la única manera de llamar su atención… como sea la única forma en que podía aparecer en la historia es que hiciera una tregua con ustedes y pues no me queda de otra más que aceptarla— Respondió Savio de mala gana.

—Bueno como sea el castillo del conde Skipper no ha de estar lejos andando— Fue lo que dijo Kowalski.

Entonces Kowalski, Cabo y Savio fueron hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo del conde Skipper, como era de esperarse el puente del castillo está destruido por lo que no pueden pasar.

—Rayos esto va a ser un problema— Comentó Savio.

—Para nada, ya descubrí para qué es el papelito misterioso que el demente Rockgut nos dio en el primer capítulo de esta extraña historia para Halloween— Kowalski saca el susodicho papelito.

En eso aparece otro extraño papel más grande que le faltaba un pedazo en la esquina, el pingüino genio le coloco el papelito que tiene en la aleta a ese otro papel más grande y repentinamente se crea un portal hacia el castillo del conde skipper.

—Vaya esa no me la esperaba— Comentó Cabo.

—Sí, está claro que esta historia no tiene sentido y esto demuestra la poca cordura del que escribió esto— La serpiente de color amarillo empezó a reírse de mí; su ultimo error.

— ¡Basta! Hasta aquí llegaste savio— Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Aparece un borrador gigante al lado de la serpiente y esta comienza a desaparecer.

¿Pero qué carajos?, ¡pero me debías un favor! — Gritó Savio de la frustración antes de desaparecer.

—Ya apareciste en la historia como cameo pero nunca accedí a que te volvieras un personaje principal o relevante en la historia— Le Respondí con una sonrisa siniestra.

¡Te pasas! — Fue lo último que dijo Savio antes de desaparecer para siempre de esta historia.

—Bueno dejemos a la vocecita misteriosa salida de la nada y andando joven discípulo— Comento el pingüino genio antes de atravesar el portal al castillo del conde Skipper.

—Si a la aventura— Afirmó Cabo entrando al susodicho misterioso portal mágico.

Entonces Kowalsk y Cabo ya están en el castillo del conde Skipper. Empezaron a recorrerlo; todo un laberinto de pasillo lleno de telarañas que hasta parecía abandonado hasta que se toparon con el mayordomo Nigel.

¿Qué hay sobrino? y ¿que están perdidos? — Interrogó el pingüino mayordomo.

Tio Nigel ¿Qué haces aquí? Y si estamos perdidos— Respondió el joven pingüino.

Bueno pues s gustan yo los puedo ayudar Y con gusto nos llevaré ante el conde Skipper— Comentó Nigel.

Qué bueno— Cabo e agrado que su tío le ayudara.

¿pero que no es algo siniestro que traiciones a tu amo? — Cuestiono Kowlaski.

Pues Skipper no es el mejor jefe del mundo que digamos— contestó el pingüino mayodomo.

Te comprendo—Afirmó el pingüino inteligente.

Enseguida Nigel llevo a los caza vampiro ante su amo; el conde Skipper que es mitad murciélago ósea que es un vampiro.

¿Así que creyeron que me detendría verdad? — Comento el conde Skipper.

Kowalski, Cabo y Nigel están en el calabozo junto con Becky y Stacy.

—Rayos ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? — Se quejó Kowalski.

—Hola Skipper— Saludo Cabo ingenuamente.

—Hola Cabo mira mi traje de vampiro me queda muy bien— Skipper presume su traje con capa de la época.

—Miren nomas quien mandaron al calabozo—Habló Becky.

—Hola Nigel— Saludó Stacy.

—Hola Becky y STacy que me cuentan—

—Nada solo que ¡estamos desde ayer encerradas aquí! —

—Me agrada este lugar o mira esa telaraña es nueva—

—Basta de hablar, se quedaran aquí para siempre y no hay nada que puedan hacer—Skipper empezó a reírse malvadamente.

De repente llego Riconstein rompiendo la pared del calabozo como si nada; se trataba de rico lleno de cicatrices y de un tono verdoso.

¿pero qué? Por favor ese muro era de puro marfil— Se quejó el conde Skipper.

¡Ya llegue! — Dijo el pingüino monstruo.

En un 2 por 3 Riconstein destruyo la pared que tenía como prisioneros a los 3 pingüinos y a las tejones.

—O por favor este castillo cuesta millones ya deja de destruirlo— se volvió a quejar el pingüino vampiro.

—Muy bien Riconstein ahora solo tengo que arrojarle esta estaca de plata en el corazón y hasta nunca conde skipper vampiro— Comentó el caza vampiro apunto de arrojar la estaca de plata.

¡Alto Kowalski! — El conde pingüino detiene al caza vampiros.

¿Qué pasa Skipper? —Preguntó de mala gana el pingüino genio.

No puedes asesinarme yo soy Skipper— Le recordó ese detalle.

Es cierto Kowalski por más vampiro que sea Skipper sigue siendo nuestro líder— Fue lo que dijo Cabo.

Cierto ¿y ahora como le hacemos? — Comentó Kowalski.

Para eso me tienen a mí, no por nada soy el autor de esta loca historia para Halloween así que con el poder que me da el ser el escritor de este escrito voy a solucionar esto— Sentencie con mucha emoción.

De repente la estaca de plata que Kowalski tenía en la aleta se transforma en una inyección para el vampirismo y el caza vampiro se la arroja al conde Skipper.

—Excelente ¡hasta nunca conde Skipper vampiro! — Gritó el pingüino inteligente con mucha euforia.

¡No! —Grita Skipper hasta que deja de ser un vampiro.

—Sí que emoción Skpper dejo de ser vampiro— Comentó Nigel.

—¡No! Skipper ya no es un vampiro— Se quejaron Becky y Stacy.

Entonces todos salieron a las afuera del castillo.

—Que bien se siente ya no ser vampiro— Es lo que dice Skipper.

—Si pero ahora ya se acabó la ventura— Comentó Cabo.

—No estés triste sobrino ya habrá otra ocasión para la aventura— El Tio Nigel de hacer sentir bien a Cabo.

¡Si! ayude— Riconstein gritó de la alegría.

Repentinamente aparece la ardilla mutante roja desde el rio seco que rodea al castillo de skipper.

—Hay no la aventura todavía no termina— Comentó Kowalski.

¡La ardila mutante roja! — Gritó buck Rockgut apareciendo montando un caballo.

—Néstor pensé que nunca volverías a aparecer— Habló el pingüino científico.

—Soy Héctor zopenco— Fue lo que respondió el caballo.

¿Y yo como iba a saber? Todos los caballos se ven iguales— Se quejó Kowalski cruzando las aletas.

Hay no mal momento para dejar de ser vampiro… con mis super poderes de vampiro le daría una buena batalla a esa bestia gigante— Dijo Skipper.

Skipper aun eres mitad murciélago solo dejaste de ser un vampiro sediento de sangre— Le recuerdo ese pequeño detalle.

¡Si! El conde Skipper volvió— Comentó el pingüino emocionado de transformándose en un murciélago.

—Pero aun somos pocos para enfrentarnos a la ardilla mutante roja— Explicó Nigel.

En eso llega Marlene en forma de fantasma.

—Ya llegue ¿pensaron que se desharían de mi tan fácilmente? — Preguntó la nutria fantasma.

—No… para nada— Dijeron Becky y Stacy.

Luego apareció la luna llena y cabo se transformó en un pingüino lobo.

—Hay no me transforme en Lobo— Cabos se entristece.

—Increíble esa no me la sabia de ti cabo— Kowalski se sorprendió de que su discípulo fuera un monstruo.

—Ya no te preocupes sobrino hay muchos pingüinos lobo en esta época— Dijo el tío Nigel.

—Bien ahora si ¡Todos a luchar contra la ardilla mutante roja! — Grito Buck Rockgut para que lo ayudaran a enfrentarse a su enemigo mortal que durante años estuvo buscando.

Luego de una épica batalla entre el Skipper murciélago, Kowalski el cazador de monstruos, Riconstein, Cabo el pingüino lobo, Nigel, Buck rockgut, Marlene la fantasma, Becky y Stacy contra la ardila mutante roja. Lograron vencer al monstruo más poderosos de todos y esta historia por fin se acabó.

* * *

Nota inicial: Espero que tengan un feliz halloween y que lo disfruten como se debe.

Nota del autor: No puedo creer que tarde 4 Halloween para terminar este fanfic, XD.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otro fanfic.


End file.
